


Blue Balls & Best Bros

by CieraDarlene



Series: The Losers Club (Modern College AU) [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Also touch on Richie's sexuality, M/M, Richie gushes about Eddie to his best bro Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieraDarlene/pseuds/CieraDarlene
Summary: Richie and Ben are best bros, and Richie talks about how pretty Eddie was.





	Blue Balls & Best Bros

**Author's Note:**

> I'M MAKING UP FOR NOT POSTING IN THIS AU BY UPLOADING TWICE TONIGHT.

Richie had always been comfortable. He grew up in this skin, why wouldn’t he be comfortable? His skin was the only real home he’d found until he moved away from home. He’d always found solace within himself. He let himself move with the waves of life, letting all his own aspects branch out like vine and he grew beautifully, like a winding oak tree.

 

That being said, intimacy was a struggle of Richie’s. He liked people for the evening, earning him token nicknames; Man-Whore, Slut. He wore them like badges of honour. Though, he didn’t just struggle romantically, he didn’t really know how to get close to people outside of hockey. The dynamic was weird and he’d never quite perfected it. So naturally, when he established a connection with someone after getting to college, he clung to it. 

 

Make no mistake, Richie’s sociable and charismatic, but he’s got a lot of walls that not many can get through. He prefers it that way. It’s especially difficult to make a connection with anyone who doesn’t understand his life’s regiment.

 

Ben, though, Ben got it. He was in football, of course he got it.

 

Richie had been going into his second year when he told Ben he’d hooked up with a guy, and he expected Ben to respond like most guys. With disgust, shrouded in forced acceptance. But to his surprise, Ben shrugged. He never brought it up after that. He felt comfort in another person then, for the first time. And with that, Richie decided that’s how he wanted to look at anything that had to do with who he hooked up with or whoever he was attracted to. With a shrug. 

 

A year later and Richie collapses on Ben’s bed in his Under Armour shorts and lets out an exasperated post-workout sigh.

 

“How’d the game go last night?” Ben asks, patting the sweat off his brow with a towel.

 

“I got ejected, but we got the dub, so.” Richie shrugs.

 

Ben laughs. “Why am I not surprised.” He responds. “After party?”

 

“You know it.” Richie sits up on his elbows.

 

“Entertain anybody?” Ben asked, because Ben hated the phrase “Hook up” or “Fuck”. They all just seemed so impersonal. 

 

Richie sighs and flops backward again, bringing his phone up to his face. He drops it to his side when he sees he has no notifications from anybody important. “Nah.” Richie mutters.

 

“Don’t like the sound of that. Cockblocked?” 

 

“You know me so well, Benny-Boy.” Richie chuckles.

 

“Who was the special someone?” Ben asks.

 

Ben was a suck for romance and love, although he knew Richie didn’t do that whole “romance and love” thing, so he settled for listening to the people Richie was sleeping with. Richie’s learned to speak eloquently about it though, just to make sure Ben can still enjoy listening to him, and not look at him with disappointment as he describes someone by the characteristics of their ass.

 

“You know how I got paired with a pysch student for one of their projects?” Richie asks, and Ben nods. “She came out to the game, and brought her GBF-”

 

“GBF?”

 

“Gay Best Friend, anyway. Her friend was like possibly the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen. Like, Ben, you’ve not seen a boy this pretty. You think I’m pretty-”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“One, fuck you, and two, this boy is prettier than me.” Richie glares at Ben, but continues. “He’s something like 5’5”, just all around tiny. Got the prettiest eyes.”

 

“Five.” Ben interrupts, pulling his shirt over his head.

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve called this guy pretty five times.” 

 

“Well, he  _ is _ .” 

 

Richie realizes that he doesn’t know how else to describe Eddie, other than pretty. His eyes? A nice hazel - pretty. His hair? Done, but also kind of effortless looking. A soft, shiny brown. Pretty. Kissable lips, button nose. Super duper pretty. He wanted to see him again, but he had his cool guy persona to upkeep, and he wasn’t about to be the one to text first.

 

“So what happened?” Ben asks. “Make it snappy, I have to take a shower.”

 

Richie sits up. “We were in the kitchen, we was wearing this t-shirt, and these jeans that were way too tight on his ass, he was driving me crazy. So I was putting the moves on him, right, and then I didn’t even get to kiss him, I was about to, but then his friend walked into the kitchen and whisked him away.” Richie holds his hand out in a dramatic gesture.

 

“Ah, a blue ball kiss.” Ben laughs, swatting his hand playfully.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“So, what, do you like him, or he’s just cute?”

 

“Nah, I don’t like him. I don’t know him. He’s just fine as fuck and I wouldn’t mind getting him in my bed, that’s all.” Richie shrugs, absently checking his phone again, only to be disappointed.

 

“God, Rich, have I ever told you that you’re a real romantic.” Ben teases.

 

“Not all of us can be big saps, Ben.” Richie retorts, standing. “You go take a shower, I’ll head out.”

 

“Game tomorrow?” Ben asks, quickly. Richie confirms. “I’ll be there, you better win; I’m in the mood to party.” 


End file.
